Alone in the Dark
by wednesdayXblues
Summary: Jasmine has looks, and attitude, she had her heart broken once. she's running away from something and arrives at Hogwarts and meets the golden trio and draco malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters except for jasmine and the plot.

A/N: mostly in jasmine's pov...

* * *

My name's Jasmine. I'm the cursed one. Damned to be alone forever. Damned to not have a loved one standing beside me. I'm forever alone.

And this is my story.

* * *

A/N: sorry it's so so short. i will have the next chapter up soon. i already got it written. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: once again i do not own any characters except for jasmine and the plot.

* * *

I am running. Running from the place I once called home. That place was like a prison. There to keep me from escaping. Well I have and I'm never going back. My so-called parents are forcing me to marry the dark lord. The man whose name makes people tremor in fear. 

Voldemort.

My parents say it's an honour. Well they can rot in hell for all i care.You may say, how can i say that to my parents. Well if they loved me, they wouldn't trying to make me marry Voldemort and feeding me all these crap about it's for my own good. As far as i'm concerned, it's for their own good and intentions, nothing good will come out of it for me.I'm definiately not sticking around to marry some lunatic who's obsessed with killing muggles and taking over the world. Anyway he looks too old for me. Ha! How ironic. I'm so much older than he is and yet I only look 17.

That's because I'm a vampire.

Well half vampire and half witch. My mother was a pureblooded witch and my father a pureblooded vampire. That makes me very powerful since magic plus my vampire ablities is a powerful combination. Unlike other vampires who need some kind of magical charm to protect them from the suns rays, i can go out in the sun and not burn to death. That's why Voldemort wanted me to be his wife. My family has been living for a very long time. I turn 1 year older every 50 years. My father turned my mother into a vampiress after i was born so she could stay with him.

And i have one little secret that i can't tell anyone at all, if i did my Father would personally murder me.

I hate drinking blood.

Terrible isn't it? I would disgrace father's whole family bloodline just by blurting out this little secret. I _can _drink blood . I have to or i'll die. Whenever i see it or smell it, i'll go crazy with hunger. And after drinking it from an unfortunate person, i'll be filled with remorse. Think about the poor human who donated pints of blood to feed us greedy, ungrateful bloodsuckers. That's why i go to the house-elfs to request for a glass of blood. They willingly use their magic to make a glass of blood appear. It doesn't taste very good but it's better than nothing. And they keep it a secret.

What can i say? I guess i have a bit of my mother's humanity in me. For one thing, i can't bare to see a poor beggar on the streets, and before i know it my hands are digging into my bag searching for money. Then i dropped it into his blistered hands. There was one time when father caught me. He swooped down on the poor man and killed him instantly.

"Never do that again." he threatened and dropped the coins back into my open palm.

I saw my reflection on the window of a lonely shop. Infact vampires do have reflections. They look into the mirror and see themselves perfect. Not a hair out of place. Flawless. A vampire is like a god, immortal. But if anyone esle looks at the reflection of a vampire, they'll see nothing. To them vampires are just bloodthirsty monsters.

Marriage between a pureblooded vampire and a human is very rare. My father was the first in his family to marry one, my mother. Because my mother loves her husband, she is able to see his reflection. They arranged to have their marriage as soon as possible. At first, father's parents refused. They didn't want to spoil years of pure bloodline. Finally they relented, after deciding it would make their family more powerful. Vampires aren't born with magic powers. They only have the ability to move faster than normal, they're much stronger, and they're almost immortal.

I inherited my mother looks. With long dark brown almost black hair cascading down my back like a river,sapphire doe-like eyes, full lips and pale skin, people often mistake me for my mother's younger sister. I fell in love once with a muggle boy when i was 16. It didn't end well, he cheated on me and broke my heart. His excuse was we didn't see each other too often. From then on, i would not let my heart feel that pain again.

I looked into the shop, it was filled with jewellery which looks out of place for a shop that's miles away from civilisation. A random photo of Albus Dumbledore that probably shouldn't belong there sat on the table. That's it! I will go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore is headmaster there isn't he. He knows me, father took me to see him once. Filled with excitement, i will use my vampire abilities to get there faster. Getting there is going to be as easy as making lemon pie.

Ok, i don't know how to make lemon pie. No big deal, i'll find my way out of this forest soon. Well hopefully soon, my stomach's rumbling and i feel faint. I haven't eaten for 2 days and i feel exhausted. I could do with a bit of rest. I sat down next to a tree and leaned against it. A sudden cool breeze came by, and i was fell fast asleep.


End file.
